Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 9 Martin vs The Sea
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: The Wild Kratts head over to Australia to find the first Summoner Weapon: The Bow of Poseidon. But, an unknown enemy decides to cause trouble, which ends up in Martin rescuing his friends. The Water Summoner must find his weapon to save his friends from danger. Ma


Last time on Wild Kratts: Element Charge:

" _Master Lyron, I've received the map_." said one of his minions.

" _Well, we need to go back to my temple, and retrieve a very important artifact: The Golden Compass of the Elements. This compass will lead up to each weapons. The weapons are as followed: The Bow of Poseidon, The Saber of Demeter, the Tessen of Uranus, The Nunchucks of Hephaestus, and the Daggers of Helios_. "

" _The waters of the sea, all mighty and blue, the one you seek is very true. The Bow of Poseidon will be in the west, but only if you pass the test. It is in the fifth sea, on top of second pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize._ "

* * *

Back to current time, the Wild Kratts were getting ready to leave North America for their Bow of Poseidon expedition.

"Okay. Let's go through the list one more time: compass, maps, bottles of water, hiking boots, Creature Power Suit with disks, Creaturepod, E-Brace. Yep, I've got everything." said Chris.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually going on an expedition. I'm so excited." squealed Shira, as she was packing.

"Me too. Since we're going to be looking for my weapon. I can't believe it. My own personal weapon." said Martin.

Rico came out with his red backpack. There was something sticking out of it that caught Aviva's eye.

"Rico, what's this?" she smirked. It was a brown teddy bear.

"Hey! Get your hands off of El Oso." exclaimed Rico.

The others stared at him. "What?! I don't judge you!" he protested.

"Your right. We shouldn't judge you, even if it is a cute wittle teddy bear." Martin said in baby voice. The others laughed.

"Don't make me burn you." he muttered.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, we wouldn't judge you." said Martin.

"Okay, I got the MIK, I'm all set." said Aviva. Nic came out with the Golden Compass and...a confused look on his face, while holding the blue scroll that was found in the chest.

"Hey what's wrong, Nic?" asked Chris.

"It's just that..I don't think we can go on this expedition."

"WHAT?!"

"But we spent weeks trying to prepare for this." said Chris.

"Yeah! Why are you backing out now?" asked Martin.

"Hold on, let me rephrase that. What I mean is that I can't decipher the location of your weapon, Martin."

"Let me see that." Nic gave Chris the scroll.

" _The waters of the sea, all mighty and blue, the one you seek is very true. The Bow of Poseidon will be in the west, but only if you pass the test. It is located in the first sea, due south and on top of the second pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize_."

"Wow, that is hard to crack." said Rico.

"Wait, it mentioned something about the Great Reef. Maybe it's talking about the Great Barrier Reef, one of the biggest coral reef systems in the world. It's actually one of the Seven wonders of the world. It's located near the coast of Australia. It something about a sea. The Great Barrier Reef is near the Coral Sea. I bet that's where it is." said Chris.

"Setting course to Australia." said Rico.

"Alright, time to find the Bow of Poseidon!" proclaimed Chris.

"YEAH!"

* * *

The Wild Kratts arrived on the coast of the Coral Sea.

"Oh my gosh." Martin looked at the huge sea.

"This is going to take forever if were going to just search each part of the sea part by part." said Rico.

"We'll need to split up and search each part of the sea. Aviva and Nic will go east. and Rico and Shira will go west, and Martin and I will go north. Everyone, keep your Creaturepods on and CPS's with you at all times." commanded Chris.

"And don't forget your E-Braces." said Martin.

"And I'll take the compass, just in case we find any leads." said Nic.

"Right!" they all said.

* * *

Martin and Chris swam north and dove down. They were awestruck at what they saw.

"Whoa! This is so amazing! So many coral systems. These are some amazing animals." said Martin.

"Wait a second! Corals are animals?! But that's impossible!" exclaimed Rico via Creaturepod.

"Nope, it's true. In each of these coral systems, lies millions of tiny creatures called polyps. At night, they hide." explained Chris.

"But, since it's daytime, they'll be coming out to catch food." said Martin.

"Catch food?!" said Shira via Creaturepod. "How can they eat if they don't have teeth?"

"Well, they catch food by shooting out a hook like extension to catch food like amphipods and then brings it back to them down to eat." said Chris.

Unknown to them, they were being watched through a mirror. It was the guy who had the Darkness crystal!

"Hmm, these Coral systems could come in handy. Maybe it's time to show those Element Summoners a trick or two."

* * *

"Wow, I never knew that coral was a living creature. I always thought it was some kind of crystallized rock formation that forms over millions and millions of years." said Rico.

"Well, it does take a while for it to grow, but it's worth it." replied Chris.

"Okay, let's not waste time. Let's continue the expedition." said Martin.

The unknown figure saw the crew. "Time to use the magic of the Darkness crystal." He concentrated on the energy of the crystal. His eyes glowed purple, and he shot a blast of dark energy. The energy hit the coral polyps. Each one covered in purple light.

* * *

Rico and Shira was swimming around some of the coral.

"Oh boy. I don't think we can find that Bow. I mean, what is this pillar they are talking about." said Rico.

"Don't worry. We'll find it." assured Shira.

While they were looking, they noticed something strange about the fish.

"Hey Rico, look at the fish. They're all going in the same direction." said Shira.

"Hey, your right. That's strange," he said as he pulled out his Creaturepod, "From what Martin and Chris told me is that some species fish move in the same direction, and so do pods of marine mammals like whales, dolphins, orcas, narwhals."

"But, none of them move that frantically." replied Shira.

"Let me activate my Creature Telepathy." said Rico. He put on his red E-Brace.

"SWIM! SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES! HEAD TO THE PACIFIC!" they cried.

"That's weird. I wonder what spooked them." Then, they heard a rumbling. They turned around and were horrified at what they.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shrieked.

* * *

Aviva and Nic was looking on east side of sea.

"Nic, find anything?" asked Aviva.

"Nope. I've seen some hard riddles in my day, but this just takes the cake." commented Nic.

He tried looking at the compass. But it wasn't working.

"Oh man, I hope this thing isn't broken! I thought Mom told me that this compass had to power to to tell where the weapons are!" yelled Nic.

"Calm down, Nic. It'll work sooner or later. Let me call Martin and Chris. Maybe they've seen something." suggested Aviva.

The Kratt Bros were taking a breather when Martin's Creaturepod ranged.

"Kratt Bros, are you there?" asked Aviva.

"This is Martin. What's up?"

"We were just wondering if you found anything yet." said Nic.

"Nope, but we may have found a clue." said Chris.

"A clue?"

"Yes. We see some pillars that look oddly suspicious, so we're going over there to check it out." said Chris.

"Great. Let me call Rico and Shira." suggested Nic, as he took out his silver Creaturepod.

"Hey Rico, Shira. Good news. The Kratt Bros may found a lead to the Bow of Poseidon. Come on over as soon as you can."

But, the two teens were in a sticky situation, literally.

"Eww, what is this stuff?!" said Rico.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like a mud bath." said Shira.

"Let us out of here!" cried Rico. He punched the sides of the creatures mouth. It roared, which caused a pool of slime to splatter on Rico.

"Oh, this is just great." he muttered.

Shira tried not to laugh. "Even though Martin's color is blue, it's starting to be your color too."

He just groaned. "Ha-ha! I'm so amused." he said Rico.

"Let me try my Creaturepod." said Shira.

"Don't even try it. It won't work in here. It feels like a dark force is repelling my magic." said Rico.

"I hope they find us soon. Maybe the E-Brace." said Shira. She called the others.

* * *

Back on the east side, Nic was still trying to get Rico and Shira. But, the only he got was static.

"Huh? That's odd. Rico? Shira? Hey, Aviva. I tried calling the others, but I can't a signal."

A beep was heard. Aviva took out her E-Brace. "Guys, we need your help! Something swallowed us and we're trapped!"

"What was it?" asked Aviva.

"I don't know. It just came out of nowhere.

Then, Nic saw the thing that the teens saw.

"Okay, we'll be right there. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can. Vámonos, Nic!" said Aviva. But he was no where to be seen.

"Huh? Nic was just right here. Where could he have gotten..." She was interrupted by a tremor. She looked behind her and she let out a scream. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Aviva?! What's wrong?! Come in, Aviva." said Chris. Static was all they heard.

"Oh no. We need to go down there now!" cried Martin.

* * *

Martin and Chris swam as fast as they could to where they last heard from Aviva.

"Hmm, all that's left is her Creaturepod." said Chris.

"And the compass." said Martin. Then he saw something else.

"Chris, look!" He pointed to some tracks in the sand. "I bet these tracks will lead us to where are friends are."

"Let's go, bro!" They swam as they followed the tracks.

They kept on swimming until they saw what the others saw.

"What in the creature world?!" exclaimed Chris.

What they saw were polyps, but had fangs and were much bigger.

"Whoa, I never knew polyps could get that big." whispered Martin.

"They don't. That's very unusual." said Chris.

"Look!" Martin saw that one of the polyps had Rico and Shira, and the other had Aviva and Nic.

"Oh no! They got our friends. There must be some way to get them out of there." said Chris.

"Uh, bro. You might want to see this." said Martin.

"Not now, I'm trying to think." said Chris.

"But Chris..." he said, he was starting to get worried.

"Martin, will you be quiet?! I can't concentrate."

"Chris, I think you might want to look up." said Martin.

"Not right now. I trying to figure out how to get near them without them seeing us."

"Uh bro, I don't think that'll be a problem." said Martin.

"Why?" Martin pointed to the polyp that was staring at them. Chris turned around.

"Oh, um...hi. We were just wondering if we could get our friends." said Chris, nervously. Both brothers were smiling nervously. But the polyp roared.

"Or not."

"SWIM!" cried Martin.

They both swam as fast as they could. The polyp slid across the sandy bottom.

"Hurry, Martin! He's gaining! He's gaining!" cried Chris.

Suddenly, the polyp shot out his hook extension and flung it at Chris's flipper, which made him drop the compass.

"AHHHHH! HE GOT ME!"

"CHRIS!" Martin grabbed his brother, but the polyp was too strong, and pulled Chris into the center of his body.

"Chris!"

"Martin! Go and find your weapon!" said Chris.

"CHRIS, NO!" Martin grabbd the compass and kept on swimming. The polyp decided to shoot again at Martin's flippers and his mask.

"Oh no you don't!" He unstrapped his flippers and his mask and swam to the surface.

"Oh man. Now I really need to find my weapon!" he said, as hehe took a deep breath.

Then, the compass started moving. "Hey! The compass is working. It's telling me to go...that way!"

* * *

The polyp came to the surface. Martin swam as fast as he could. He was a pretty good swimmer, but the polyp was fast too.

Then, he noticed a certain pillar. It had the water symbol on it. This made the compass glow blue. Then he remembered the riddle.

" _It is in the fifth sea, on top of second pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize._ "

"The pillar... The Bow of Poseidon! It must be on top of it." He thought.

The polyp was getting near. "Climbing powers, don't fail me now!"

He started climbing the pillar, while the polyp was attacking. The others made it to the surface. One of them scraped against Martin's side, causing his swimsuit to tear, and leaving a nasty scar. He lost balance for a little bit, but regained it afterwards.

Finally, Martin got to the top. But, no Bow.

"What?! That's impossible. The riddle said so!" complained Martin.

One of polyps tried to attack. It made him fall over. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He was almost eaten, but something grabbed him.

"Huh?"

He looked down, and noticed that it was someone he wanted to meet.

"Ceto?!"

" **Hey, Martin. I see you are in quite a pickle**." the past Water Summoner said.

"Tell me about it. But, I don't know if I can save my friends. Those polyps are too strong." he explained.

" **Martin, I know you can do this. Just remember, you got to be brave. Channel your energy into love and loyalty to others and how you must be brave**."

Martin thought for a moment. Ceto was right. "Alright, I'll do it!" he said as his eyes glowed blue.

He got out of his trance and continued falling. He put in his E-Brace. He touched it, and made a tidak wave to ride on.

"Try and catch me, uglies!" He rode on the wave, passing every polyp.

But then, he was cornered. The polyps surrounded him. "Oh no!"

The polyps readied their hooks. "I can't do it!" cried Martin.

" **Yes you can, Martin. Believe in yourself**." said Ceto.

He thought for a moment. "He's right. I need to put my bravery first, even if it means sacrificing myself."

They shot their extensions. Martin closed his eyes and covered himself with his arms. But then, something blocked the shot. It was a blue ball of light. It shot back to the the polyps and it caused them to stumble.

"Huh?" The light then transformed into a metallic blue and silver bow with sky blue water patterns on it. In the middle of it, was a small medallion shaped crest with the symbol of water.

"The Bow of Poseidon!" he cheered.

He held it up to the sky. He pulled the string back. Arrows made of water formed. He let go of the string and the arrows exploded into many arrows. The arrows hit the polyps, which caused the dark energy to expel out o

* * *

f there bodies. They returned back to the normal selves.

The polyps that held the rest of crew spat them out and they landed on the shore.

"Eww, monster muck! But, I'm glad to be out of there." said Rico.

"I hope that never happens again." said Shira, as she cleaned herself.

"Where's Martin?" asked Chris.

Then they saw a huge wave. They saw a figure on top. It was Martin, with his new weapon.

"Martin?! Is that you?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, and check out my new bow." he said.

"You did it! But how did you find it?" asked Nic.

"Well, let's just say that I got some help from a friend of mine." he said. Ceto smiled at him.

"That's great, Martin. We got the first weapon. Four more to go." said Nic.

The bow turned into a blue light, and materialized. Then, it entered into his E-Brace.

Then, a whirlpool formed on the surface.

"Oh, what now?!" asked Rico.

Then, a man with trident and a blue warrior robe came out.

"It's..It's.." stuttered Chris.

"Poseidon, the God of the Seas." finished Martin.

"Martin Kratt, you have shown that you're ready to wield the powers of the Water Summoner. Your Bravery is what brought my bow to you." explained Poseidon.

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Poseidon." said Martin.

"Here's something to help you remember me by." He gave Martin a pearl that was held a blue string.

"With this, you've receive my protection. Now and forever, my power is your power." he exclaimed, as he disappeared.

"Thanks, Poseidon." He said to himself.

The pearl glowed and headed his scar. He smiled at that.

 _Martin (voice-over): I'm so glad that we found my weapon. I'm also glad to have met Poseidon. And Ceto was right. It was my Bravery that saved my friends. I can't wait to find the other weapons._

"Hey, there's still one thing I don't get. How in the world did those polyps get so big?" said Shira.

"I don't know. But, that aura around them. I feel like I have felt this presence before." said Nic.

Now the Wild Kratts had a new problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, the unkown figure was watching them again.

"Hmm, it looks like they got some guts. But it won't be enough to stop me from dominatining the world!" he said said as he laughed maniacally.


End file.
